


My Brother (Kylo Ren x Stormtrooper!Reader)

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bits of angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Sparring, Stormtrooper, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: You've spent most of your life alone and that's what you try to convince yourself is best for you, training alone, eating alone, even trying to get your Captain to let you patrol alone. You don't know anything else, so what happens when a certain Supreme Leader catches you training past curfew and in punishment, he makes you his training partner? What happens when he digs a little too deep into your personal life? Will he be happy with what he finds? or will opening yourself up to the Supreme leader himself be your downfall?





	1. Dirty Fighting

You feel sweat trickle down your forehead as you make another round on the track; you stop as it starts to get into your eyes “Just two more rounds” wiping the sweat off your face, you feel disgusting but its better than another night of staring at the ceiling in your room lost in your thoughts.Tossing the towel and picking your speed up again, just a few more rounds.

 

“Another sleepless night, huh?” Kylo sits up in his bed rubbing his eyes and gets up, he’s been having trouble sleeping lately; its nothing new for him, crazy thoughts keeping him up, making him relentlessly question his decisions. He walks over to his closet and pulls out a black skin tight shirt and pants set, something he usually wears under armor, and a pair of comfortable boots. Pulling the shirt over his head and looking in the refresher mirror, he contemplates his hair; should he put it up or not? no one will see him so it doesn't matter, right?

 

After changing he decides its best to just put it up; it might get in the way. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of water he starts heading to the training facilities. Its past curfew so almost everyone is asleep on the ship. Its Kylo's favorite time, no noises except for the ship itself, no one yelling at him, no one staring at him; it was the only time he actually felt comfortable without his helmet, he may have destroyed it but that didn’t mean he felt any less insecure without it. In fact, some days he kinda missed it.

 

Stepping into the elevator, he’s reminded why it’s so important to wear armor or at least something thicker than the thin material he's wearing; its cold on this ship, not as freezing as Starkiller but it still brought a chill to him as he pressed the down arrow on the panel. Kylo closed his eyes as the elevator started moving, the cold always made him feel lonely for something? or for someone?; he wasn't sure.

 

You just finished your last lap and were contemplating if you should call it good for tonight; checking the time 23:00 you still had an hour or so before it was cutting it to close for your sleep schedule. Choosing to stay for a bit longer you decided to work on your hand-to-hand combat, grabbing your towel and heading over to a couple of dummy and punching bags; you were too far away or maybe just not thinking straight enough to notice the elevator doors sliding open from across the training room. Kylo opens his eyes when the elevator stops, taking a deep breath and stepping out. He was expecting to be alone here, hearing noises coming from what was supposed to be an empty dark room. Its past curfew, no one should be here, Kylo tries do quietly walk over towards the noises, the door to the combat room is open and as he steps closer he can hear someone really putting their all into a punching bag, hearing the chains rattle and a hard thump everytime their fist meets the bag. Kylo is about ready to confront them, scaring them off so he can have the training room to himself.

 

Right before he raises his voice he stops, Kylo was expecting a dude waling away pathetically at a punching bag, skipping curfew; but it was girl, landing strategic hits to the dummy, he couldn’t see her face and from where he was standing she could only see him if she turned around towards the door. Her stance showed she knew what she was doing and he wondered who taught her such street like moves, they were well planned but dirty, considering she just kicked the dummy right in the nether regions and it made Kylo flinch a bit; sneaking up on her probably wasn’t a good idea, nor was staring at her while she trained, but he can’t help it, he’s strangely intrigued by this dirty fighter with a nice ass.

 

You’ve become consumed with combat training, you forget your surroundings; its one of the reasons you enjoy it so much. One more set and you’ll go shower and head to bed, you become so into it that when you miss a punch, you gasp and open your eyes realizing now that you must have focused so much into it you closed your eyes and just went at it, okay maybe that’s enough for today, turning around to check the clock on the wall; you stop, your breath catches in the back of your throat and you think your heart might actually stop.

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, is leaning on the doorway, looking right at you. Shit, how were you supposed to explain why you were here past curfew? Can you tell him you made a deal with your Captain? He doesn’t look mad, he looks more shocked than anything else, kinda how you look. “Supreme Leader, I can explain-” you start as he holds a hand up to dismiss whatever you were trying to explain, “Where’d you learn to move like that? Those aren’t moves I’m used to” you weren’t expecting him to be interested, you thought he’d kill you for inappropriate combat moves. “My Father taught me” It was rare to have or even remember your parents when your a Stormtrooper, since your usually taken very young, or raised entirely to be one from birth. “I know its past curfew, sir but I find it easier to concentrate when I’m not around other Stormtroopers, so my Captain lets me train here at night” He moved closer to you, throwing his towel and bottle onto the floor; now standing right in front of you “I would never have guessed you to be a Stormtrooper, with how you moved I would have thought you to be a higher rank" 

 

You’ve never been this close to him before, now noticing his out of character look; his hair was tied up in a messy bun, bags under his eyes and the skin tight clothes he was wearing was not helping you keep your focus on his face. Overall he looked normal, less like a Supreme Leader who could and would kill you at any second if you said anything wrong. "That means a lot, sir but my moves are hardly high ranking, my Father was of no high status” That was one of the reasons you liked to practise alone, your moves were mostly from your Father and from growing up having to defend you and your little Brother on the street, they were not something you were proud of, nor would you ever consider showing them to your Captain. They were for self-defense and practice only, you would never use them otherwise.

 

“Spar with me” you blinked, you’d totally misheard him right? No way he’s ever asking such a low ranking soldier to train with him “What, sir?” he gave you a firm nod, wordlessly saying “You heard me” you’re a bit taken aback by this, is it the lack of sleep? Or the anxiety you get from being in front of Kylo Ren himself, that made you push past him and head for the door, shaking your head “I’m sorry, sir but I’m not going to fight dirty with you, someone would get hurt and I’m not going to be the one to get killed because of it" 

 

"You are not going to turn down your Leader’s commands, are you?” you stop and turn to him, he’s got you there, with that blackmail. He hasn’t moved since you pushed past him; his back still turned to you but you know he’s got a smirk on his lips as he knows he’s caught your attention “I’ll see you tomorrow night, I suppose?” cocky bastard, you huffed and speed walked out towards the elevator; knowing good and well your screwed.

 

Kylo feels a small smile work its way onto your lips as he hears the elevator doors close, maybe this whole insomnia thing won’t be so bad now that he has something to devote his time too.

 

The next night rolls around way too quickly for your liking, usually, you look forward to turning alone at night; it helps you clear your head, but then you remember Kylo, why he have to ask to spar with you? Couldn’t he have just told your Captain to punish you? Or maybe this was punishment? Ugh, you don’t know, it’s not like you can just skip out on him, he’d probably be pissed and you don’t have time to get demoted or worse, killed. Sighing you pull your helmet off and shove it into your locker, the usual busy locker room was quiet and empty, its how you preferred it; you hated your squadron, they were loud and rowdy, seems like behind closed doors their usual stoic personas died and they turned extremely annoying.

 

Changing out of your uniform and shutting your locker; nothing much happened today, even though you’re in a war your usual day by day duties are patrolling the halls or standing around as decoration until your feet went numb, like today. Your feet and back are aching from standing at attention for your whole shift, days like this your lunch was usually a can of bland fruit and you didn’t even want to bring up the bathroom breaks if you got any.

 

You’re ready to go blow off steam on the track, but you’re yet again reminded of your little “arrangement” with a certain bun-wearing man. You decide to change into the clothes you’ve deemed workout acceptable, grab your things and head there, maybe if you get there a bit earlier, you can get done on the track and when he gets there you’ll get to make an excuse that he was late. I mean he never set a time so this should work, right?

 

Wrong, the moment curfew started, you booked it to the training facility, hoping just maybe he would be late, but nope. You greeted his shirtless form doing pull-ups on a bar you probably couldn’t reach if you tried. Wait, why is he shirtless? Son of a bitch, you had a hard time looking him in the eyes yesterday; now what are you going to do? “Your early, I don’t start combat training until after I do my laps” You would have liked to have snuck up on him, get the upper hand or something in this situation, but as he drops down to what you can tell was showing off, he didn’t need to use the tallest bar, he looks to you like he expected you to be here, like he was waiting. How could he know? You usually come a few hours after curfew. “I haven’t been here for long, besides track is a good warm-up”

 

As he wiped the sweat from his forehead he was turned in just the right way for him to glisten in the dim light of this training room, bastard knows he's glistening, doesn’t he? Welp two can play this game, you were in no mood to be out muscled and out sexed by him tonight, hell no. Casually you dropped your towel and water bottle on a bench next to the track, you were wearing a plain tee and tight standered issueued pants with your most comfortable pair of shoes; you made sure he was watching and checked every so often out of the corner of your eye; standing up straight you peeled the tight black top off to reveal a strappy sports bra that you usually never let see the light of day, due to the fact it was bright red, but today was not just anyday no today was a boring day and you were going to force whatever slight joy out of it that you could, so today was the perfect day for a half naked workout; yes, it was infront of the most feared man in the galaxy but, you werent entirely thinking straight and truth be told it made it just that much more exciting.

 

You could still see him as he visually stiffened, he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was staring now, more like boring holes in your tits, but you were going to milk this for what it was worth, if he was trying to create weird sexual tension during the only time you got peace and quiet on this ship, he would have to suffer for it.


	2. Please, don't bring up the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to out sex your own Supreme Leader while training, Kylo becomes quite interested in you going as far as to look up your personal records. What happens after Kylo digs a little to dip into your past after a really tiring day? Hint: You try really hard not to knee him where the sun don't shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: Your name. Y/B/N: Your Brother’s name. Y/F/N: Your Father’s name. Y/M/N: Your Mother’s name. Y/A: Your age.

Jogging in place for a bit, before heading over to the track, trying to ignore the gleaming shirtless man still staring at you as he made his way onto the track as well; you pick up your pace hoping to outrun him a bit, as you could tell he was gaining speed to run next to you, that would be an awfully big distraction and you couldn’t have that.

His stamina is amazing though, you’ve always been pretty fast; out running both your Brother and Father in small competitions you’d challenge them to, but Kylo sure seemed to move fast for a man twice or maybe three times your size. “How many laps do you normally do?” you’re not used to talking while working out, another reason you usually train alone. “Twenty-five” a short answer hoping he’d get the hint, that you would like to concentrate. “That many, at this speed? You must have very good stamina” Was he hinting at something? You sure hoped not, or did you? You shouldn’t be thinking of your Leader this way, no matter what he says; you can’t. “I’m used to it” again, hoping he got the hint, no small talk.

 

He’s running right next to you now and keeping a good pace too, your almost impressed, almost. Rounding the track on your last lap, you slow yourself down to a halt, and grab your water chugging it down, your sweating now, this ship may be cold and this training facility air-conditioned but that dosen’t stop you from working up a heavy sweat, your black shirt would usually keep that hidden pretty well but now that your in a sheer red bra, damn you didn’t take into account how sheer it would be afte actually working out, well you cant put your top back on and let him win this imaginary game of sexiness you’ve made up to keep your mind from wondering off too much. If you were being honest with yourself, it was backfiring, after track Kylo wasn’t gleaming anymore he was dripping sex, you’re trying not to stare as you notice him wiping the sweat off his forehead and fixing that stupid bun; not fair, Kylo, not fair.

“That was a great warmup, are you ready to spar now? I want to see your dirty moves in action” he says casually as he walks over to the combat training room, did he get what he was saying, at all? Stars, this man is going to kill you without even using the force, you almost wish he’d just get it over with. You grab your things and follow him.

 

This was the part you were dreading this entire day, what would he do if you actually hurt him? I mean its a long shot but you can’t help but worry about it. Dropping your things next to his, and turning to look at him for the first time tonight, shit you forgot you actually have to look at him to spar, he’s already one-upped you, he’s a walking distraction. Sighing, you take your place in front of him and get into position “Okay, I’ll go slow to start off with and I promise nothing to dirty. I’ll stay away from your- you know, yeah” Did you really just talk about his dick? Really? You’re going to glaze over that, hoping he doesn’t notice “Yeah, I need that” he’s smirking, jerk.

 

He takes the first shot, seeming to test your defense, and you’re quick to retaliate, he dodges your hit easily. Your both testing the waters, seeing how far you can push each other; you notice he uses his upper body and arms more and you usually use your legs. Noticing an opening you take it, seeming to catch him off guard; kicking him in the side and using the momentum to push yourself out of the way of his hit. He took your blow quite well, it barely knocking him off balance, he seemed to be more impressed than anything. Using your legs in close combat wasn’t normal training for a Stormtrooper, so maybe that’s why he looked kinda shocked.

 

Unlike on the track, he doesn’t say anything to you while sparring and by the noises and grunts he makes, your glad no one is around to hear them otherwise they’d totally have something to gossip about tomorrow. Sparing continues for an hour or so, you both lose track of time, you get a little too caught up in the sweat dripping off his face and the determined look he has while planning his next move against you; losing concentration he notices an opening and swiftly takes it, and in a quick sweeping motion your knocked off your feet and your back collides with the ground, your abruptly snapped back into reality.

“You did good, not many people can stand up to my stamina and dodge most of my blows” He holds a hand out to you, still laying on the floor wondering how you missed that clear opening you let him have. You take his hand and he yanks you back to your feet so fast you think you might have gotten whiplash. Geez, he does not know his own strength. “You even got me with that kick to my side, I’m not used to people using their legs like that, must have been some of that dirty fighting” Was that a compliment? I mean you didn’t even fight that dirty, you were to focused on dodging his blows and keeping your eyes from wondering.

 

“Yeah, I kinda went easy on ya” dusting yourself off, did you really just say that to your Leader? To “The Kylo Ren”, the man you never wanted to even be around for more than ten minutes at a time, and now your sparring with. “Easy, huh? Well, I hope tomorrow night you give it your all” T-tomorrow? This was just a one-time thing right? Shit, you’re screwed; you can barely keep your head on your shoulders while working, now your sparring at night with Kylo Ren. Should you make up an excuse? No, that still won’t work.

“Alright, tomorrow night it is, no holding back okay?” Grabbing your towel and bottle of water, if you’re going to get killed doing this you might as well go down with a fight. Wiping your face on the towel, your exhausted and in need of a bath. Pulling your shirt back over your head and waving at Kylo as you walk to the elevator “See ya, tomorrow” your not sure if was expecting anything more after sparring, but your way too tired to care; he doesn’t say anything as you leave.

Kylo shouldn’t be feeling anything towards you; a lowly Stormtrooper, but he does feel something and it’s angering him. Watching you pull the tight shirt over your scandalous red bra, he’d never admit it to anyone, but you’ve been distracting him the entire night, why’d you have to take your shirt off? Were you flirting with him? No, you show barely any signs of caring about sparring with him let alone flirting with him. you seemed way to professional to do something like that, that might one of the things Kylo likes about you, but there’s something bothering him about you.

 

Who are you? You seemed to have a family before becoming a Stormtrooper, that would mean you had a name you probably gave up to come here. Why would you be here if you had a family somewhere? Why do you only train at night? These thoughts plague Kylo’s mind, but what he finds worse about it all, and he doesn’t want to be true, were you a spy? were you a rebel trying to get close to him for information? No, you would be a bit more obvious about wanting to be around him, instead of running off when sparring was over; besides, he’s the one who suggested sparring in the first place.

These thoughts stick with Kylo and when he gets an opening the next day, he goes to do a little research, a background check, photos, your birth certificate, anything that will assure him of your past and that your not a spy. The only thing he has to go by is your ID, MC-7898, that he got from the uniform you wore the first time he saw you.

 

He’s been at it for an hour or so, entirely losing track of time searching through all the files he could find on you, he found your original recruitment forum, searching for your name and where you came from. Kylo pulls out two documents, one labeled Y/L/N, Y/N and another labeled Y/L/N, Y/B/N. He opens yours first, you were very young when you signed up. Kylo could tell by the sloppy signature and bad penmanship, he doesn’t find much else of importance, no parents listed, no past addresses. He opens the next one, he assumes this is your sibling, by the same last name. It’s the same sloppy penmanship, you must have done this for them, you both must have been very young, it makes Kylo wonder about your parents, even more, you spoke so highly of your Father, but why would a good Father let his children sign up to be a Stormtrooper?

Kylo pulls out another yellow file it’s a birth certificate this time, “Y/N” he read the name out loud, was it yours? He hoped so, he liked that name, it suited you if it was yours. He tried not to notice the tiny cute feet imprints from when you were born, or he assumed they were yours. Y/F/N and Y/M/N are signed at the bottom. Parents, this could be useful.

 

Looking through the database for your mother’s name brings up nothing, she probably had nothing to do with the First Order, besides you only ever talked about your father and brother, Kylo searches the father’s name now; 

 

FIRST ORDER DATABASE FILE 6548 START

Y/L/N, Y/F/N

First Order Combat/Weapon Specialist.

Widower.

Two children; Y/B/N (9) Y/N (13)

Y/F/N was a highly sought after Combat and Weapon Specialist before being hired by The First Order. He was a hard worker, who helped The First Order improve many weapons still in use today. He, unfortunately, passed away during a failed field test; his body was never recovered. As for his children Y/B/N and Y/N’s fates are unknown as of late, for they have no known family members. 

FIRST ORDER DATABASE FILE 6548 END

Y/B/N and Y/N? now Kylo just had more questions rather than answers, he decides he’ll have to bite the bullet and ask you later tonight.

.

You snap your eyes back open after almost falling asleep again at your post, your Captains voice makes you stand a little straighter than before, you swear that woman’s voice could keep you awake better than caff. Her voice sends a chill down everyone’s spine as you all stand in formation while she walks in front of you. “Now as you all should have heard before, there is an inspection coming up in a week. If you pass with a good score you could be up for a promotion, I only expect the best from each of you” Your Captain continued to drill on about not making a fool of yourselves in the coming week, but all you could hear was “Promotion” this would get you away from your shitty squadron, and the chance to actually be a valuable person in the First Order; like your father was.

Pulling your helmet off and shoving the rest of your armor into your locker leaving you in a tight black bodysuit, it’s kinda against protocol but at this point in the day, you didn’t care. Your Captain made each one of you do twice the work for this upcoming promotion, part of you was nervous and hoped General Hux and Captain Phasma didn’t even notice you and the other half needed this advantage.

 

Your stomach growls letting you know you haven’t eaten anything since the food they call “breakfast” this morning, the cafeteria was packed at this hour, the last thing you wanted to do was be there, instead you’ll settle for something in your room, it won’t be much but it’ll have to do for now. Turning the corner towards the hall to your room expecting it to be empty until you notice a figure in all black standing in front of your room, they seem to be holding a datapad, you can tell by his body language he’s looking for something. He looks back and forth from the datapad in his hands and steps in front of your door, knocking softly. 

Why are they in front of your door? Walking towards the figure trying to get a better look at them, Kylo? What is the Supreme leader doing at your door? You would have thought him to be a little more secretive at your “arrangement” okay that made it sound weird, it’s not that weird; is it? 

 

You walked over to the confused looking wall of black leather, you have to say he looks good in that leather and cape ensemble. “Are you stalking me now?” trying to act casual and not come right out and ask him why he’s searching for your room. “I’m not stalking you..” He said unconvincingly, sounding like he almost doubted it himself. “I found some things I wanted to talk to you about” That doesn’t sound good, what could he possibly want to ask you? You’ve tried to keep everything as professional as possible, now he wants to get personal? You surely hoped not, or did you? did you want him to know you for real?

“We should go somewhere a bit more private-” He stops talking as your stomach growls, come on! why in front of him? of all people? He didn’t seem to mind or at least he wasn't showing it. “We can talk about it over food if you’d like?” you nodded your head a little too quickly at that “Yeah, I’d like that. I haven’t eaten much today" 

 

He leads you to a small room with its own personal waiters that apparently go straight to the cafeteria. You assume this place gets way better food than the Stormtroopers normally get. This is definitely for the “important” people in the First Order, you would never be allowed in here if it wasn’t for Kylo. After ordering your reminded of why you’re here, you can tell from his stature across the table from you he’s ready to get down to business. Well, you’re not ready; you’re pretty sure you know what he’s about to ask.

Your trying to advert your attention to something else, trying to get your mind off the fact he’s staring at you, and you cant tell what he’s thinking you assume he’s waiting for you to give him the go, so he can start asking but his stare is making you worried about more than just his questions. You just hope he’s not judging you on how you’re dressed, a skin-tight body suit that’s meant to go under armor, is all your wearing; hell, you’re just glad you remembered to wear a bra today.

Kylo clears his throat breaking the awkward silence and making your eyes dart back to him, not excited for what he has to ask, he pulls out a yellow file folder "I need you to answer this for me, what is your name?”

 

“MC-7898” He looks a bit peeved at that “No, your real name. You had a family before this, what is your name?” He asks you again, his voice holding an edge to it now “Y/N Y/L/N” He nods pulling out the files from the yellow folder and showing them to you, why does he have your brothers things, as well? Those were supposed to be destroyed “Who was your Father? and why can’t I find your Brother if he’s a Stormtrooper like you?” You don’t want to talk about this, your not even for sure if you’re hungry anymore “Can we not talk about this?” your voice barely above a whisper now. 

Kylo knows he’s hit a soft spot but he can’t give in now, he wants to know who you are; you’ve intrigued him now. “Please, I’m only asking for some small details, nothing more” trying to tread softly with you now, hoping you’d understand where he’s coming from.

 

You look up at him just as your food arrives, you both eat in silence. Kylo doesn’t press further as you eat, your thankful for that. You know he probably means well, you’d never even told him your ID when you first met, he had every right to be suspicious of you but you just hoped he didn’t want too much from you. Setting your fork down with a soft clink against the plate, you just want to get this over with “My father was a Combat and Weapon Specialist who was hired by the First Order after hearing good things about him and the weapons he created, it was a great job for him, he was so excited. It was supposed to be the turning point in our lives, my mother had passed a few years before and none of us had fully recovered from it, so this was a chance for a new life.”

Kylo stopped eating and listened carefully to you, you’re grateful he at least tried to look interested, maybe he really was but you couldn’t help wondering if he thought you were a spy and this was all just a test. “So, we packed our lives up and moved them into the First Order, we were set up in a nice place with food and air conditioning, things were going fine until my Father’s abrupt death, it shouldn’t have happened. I still swear it was a botched job, I swear the other workers on his team were jealous of my Father’s work and simply got rid of him.“ Kylo seems to be holding himself back from comforting you, fighting with his emotions as you show him yours. 

 

"I was young but my Brother was younger, I had to take care of him no matter what happened, it was what Father and Mother would have wanted. We were alone on a ship that became our enemies faster then we could mourn. Instead of dropping us on a deserted planet and leaving us like trash, the General ordered us to be put through re-conditioning to become Stormtroopers. I couldn’t let that happen to my Brother he was supposed to follow in Father’s footsteps, not die in war. I didn’t care what happened to me as long as my brother was safe. So, I took everything my Father had to his name, and I paid off a family man that had come in on business to take my Brother in, he couldn’t afford two kids, I would be left behind; promising my Brother I’d find him out there, somewhere. No matter what.”

 

You hadn’t noticed you were crying until a leather-clad hand brushed them away, you looked up at Kylo; he looked pained at your story, but nodded for you to continue. “They signed us both up the next day, instead of coming up with an excuse for my Brothers absence, I went along with it, I figured it wouldn’t matter after re-conditioning, we’d all get ID’s and names wouldn’t matter anymore. They questioned me over and over again about my Brother, I guess they just gave up at some point, probably not caring that much about "trash” anyway. I’ve been here almost my entire life, I was born on a dusty red planet, that was hot and humid and had little water but I called it home, I can’t call this place home.”

Kylo notices the tone in your voice changes, as you brush the tears off your face. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N, I’m Y/A, I’ve been a Stormtrooper for many years, I value the First Order very highly; I would die for it, I miss my Brother, dearly. If this was supposed to prove that I wasn’t a spy, I hope you got what you were searching for"

 

Tears streaming down your face as you looked at the man who made you recall your past, the food had gone cold a long time ago, as did the atmosphere in the room. Wiping your tears away as you ran out, you shouldn’t have agreed to eat with him, you knew this would happen.

 

Kylo was left in the dust of your outburst, contemplating if he should have followed you, told you he wasn’t trying to check if you were a spy, he knew you weren’t one. He truly found you fascinating, you weren’t scared of him, you could fight him and actually get hits in. It had been only days and he was starting to feel something; something strong, something truly terrifying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked the new chapter! I've gotten such sweet feedback from the previous one that I hope this kinda angsty one lives up, anyway, feedback is always welcomed! Love ya!
> 
> P.S: I hope this isn't going to fast and I'm still keeping Kylo in character (if only a little bit) but I kinda want to make the next chapter a little more fluffy, I try not to focus on angst too much I hope that's okay! Let me know.


	3. The Promotion.

It's days before the last inspection before they pick who gets the promotion. This will be your one and only chance to get high enough in the First Order to finally have the ability to find your brother.

After you and Kylo's fight, you've seen very little of him. you tend to keep your distance and avoid him at all costs, even coming down to skipping lunch sometimes, leaving you having to eat snacks on your breaks.

Avoiding kylo isn't a simple task, him being your superior and all, not to mention him having much higher abilities than you, leading to him being able to find you at any post, at any time.

While being on duty, you can't just avoid him or run off, you have to remain at your post at all times.

Of course, he knows that and uses it to his advantage, like earlier today.

While standing at your post, awaiting your break time, the clock always seems to slow down when it gets closer to your short break, not much happens on a post like this one, you're essentially guarding the quietest and most untraveled part of the ship, usually you'd goof off on this post, like any smart Trooper who didn't want to be bored out of their minds, but not this week, not before the last inspection; you'd take being bored out of your mind rather than being eliminated from the promotion.

But, to be honest, you wish something would happen, anything, a stray animal gets loose, Rebels attack the ship, something!

Okay, maybe you spoke too soon, or maybe you jinxed yourself! Nice one Y/N!

Just as you say that Kylo seems to appear out of nowhere, but in reality his black outfit makes him look almost invisible while walking down these dark hallways if it wasn't for his loud boots that make an intimidating sound as he walks, you might not have noticed him coming your way.

"How is your patrol today? Looks horribly boring" He comes to stand right next to you, he pulls his shoulders back and sticks his chest out a little, mocking your stick straight posture.

"It has been unproblematic, Commander Ren" Your voice stern and serious, hoping he takes the hint not to mess with you today, your break is almost here.

"Come on, Y/N! You won't speak to me, you won't look at me, you don't even want to be in the same room as me! Why?"

Flinching at his yell as it echoes down the hallways next to you. "I just don't take very kindly to people who think I'm a spy and working with the enemy, Commander" 

You still haven't turned to look at him, so when a hissing noise followed by a clasp being pulled, signals to you that he's taken his helmet off in order to speak with you, possibly trying to hint to take yours off as well. "I never called you a spy, Y/N. I apologize for ever making you think such a thing"

"Then why did you read my fathers files? why couldn't you have just asked me about him and my brother?" Dropping your stiff posture, as the clock finally hits your break time.

"Because I didn't think you'd tell me, I had to know, you wouldn't understand because, I don't think I understand either, but it did help me get this" He hands you a datapad with your real name on it "It took me quite awhile to get this confirmed, but I know this is right for you"

You take off your helmet and let it drop to the floor, every bit of anger towards him swept away, as you read the datapad.

"Y/N, Y/L/N, daughter of Y/F/N, Y/L/N; has been promoted to sergeant, as requested and recommended by Commander Kylo Ren, himself."

Clutching the datapad far too tight, you're shaking now the armor you're wearing is becoming too heavy for your shoulders, you can feel Kylo's gaze set upon you, bringing you slowly back too reality. "H-how did you do this? Why did you do this?" 

Kylo takes the datapad from your intense grip upon it, "Do you forgive me now, Y/N?"

You starred at him, wondering if you should be thinking what you're thinking now about your Commander, eh screw it.

You grab him by the shoulders and pull him in until your lips touch, it's only a short, kind-hearted, thank you kiss, but it takes Kylo by surprise.

"Of course I forgive you, Kylo" Still holding him by the shoulders, pressed up against your Commanding Officer is a strange, yet electric feeling. Pulling away and avoiding meeting his eyes, as they follow you out of the room. Speeding back to your quarters and imagining all the new excitement that'll come from your new position; not giving yourself any time to think of the kiss you just shared with Kylo.

But, as you sped off down the hallway, Kylo stayed in the same place, like a statue, datapad and helmet long forgotten about and dropped onto the floor, not even the noise that made shook him out of his racing mind, the warmth that you gave him still burning his skin, reminding him of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting, everyone!! I don't like to rush these, since it tends to make me mess up my storylines and I've also been very busy, but! I'm trying to finish all of my stories up so I can start on new ones ( and maybe focus on one at a time, so I can update more often ) Anyway Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this! I have another chapter set up and ready so if you want more, let me know! Thanks so much for all the feedback from my other fics, I'm still not entirely used to the AO3 layout yet and this is my first fic on here that's not directly posted from my Tumblr, anyway, love ya!


End file.
